Sunchamber
The Sunchamber is a room in the Chozo Ruins in Metroid Prime. It is a huge, round, broken dome, mostly open to the sky, centred around a large fountain in the center. Prior to Samus' battle with Flaahgra, the water surrounding the structure is toxic. It serves as the location of a battle with the mutated plant growing in the fountain, known as Flaahgra. On entering the room for the first time, both doors lock. The boss battle centres around four dishes that focus the sunlight of FS-176 onto Flaahgra; shooting these to flip them upwards weakens the creature enough that its roots retract, allowing Samus to access its base using the Morph Ball and attack with a bomb. Samus can collect the Varia Suit after the battle. The door leading to Sunchamber Access remains blocked by vines. This room also holds the Artifact of Wild. This is collected later on in the game, when the room can be reached from Sun Tower with the Spider Ball, and for it, Samus must defeat three Chozo Ghosts. Afterwards, the door leading to Sunchamber Access is finally unblocked. A Secret World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/secret_worlds_sunchamber.php Backstory ]] The Sunchamber contains a giant fountain. Upon the impact of the Leviathan that hit Tallon IV, the fountain's plant was corrupted by the Phazon the Leviathan meteor carried. The plant was horribly mutated into a giant monster, called Flaahgra, which relied on Mirror Arrays to stay alive. The creature drove off the Chozo in the city, and as the water in the city was all connected to the fountain, poisoned the waters. The room contains four solar panels capable of delivering more than enough energy to the giant plant flower in the center of the room. This suggests that the Chozo were growing the plant rapidly, as the broken windows forming a dome over the room seem to suggest this room was once a greenhouse. Inhabitants *Flaahgra (first time only) *3 Chozo Ghosts (from Sun Tower direction) Connecting rooms *Sunchamber Access (via Blue Door, is blocked by vines until the Artifact of Wild is collected) *Sun Tower Access (via Blue Door) Items ;Varia Suit :This appears next to the door to Sun Tower Access once Flaahgra has been defeated. ;Artifact of Wild :Once the boss has been defeated, if this room is accessed from the direction of Sun Tower, Chozo Ghosts appear in the room. Defeating these makes the artifact appear on top of the central flower. Scans ;Vines :"Scan indicates this network of vines is invulnerable to weapons fire." ;Mirror Array :"Mirror Array used to focus sunlight onto creature. It looks like it can be tilted, possibly to take it offline." ;Water (toxic) :"Toxin concentration at 98%. Contact considered extremely hazardous." Trivia *If the Chozo Ghosts are fought before defeating Flaahgra, the latter will not appear even after reloading the room from either side, thus making the Varia Suit unobtainable. **In the Gamecube version'', ''the Giant plant Flower will not be present, and the Artifact of Wild will be floating in mid-air (along with Samus if she obtains it). **Note that the door leading to Sunchamber Access does not have a Blast Shield, allowing Samus to leave the room mid-battle. Gallery Sunchamber flaahgra pod form dolphin hd.jpg|The Flaahgra in its dormant state. File:Chozo_Ruins_Screenshot_(113).png Sunchamber flaahgra pod form far shot dolphin hd.jpg|Samus encounters the Flaahgra. Sunchamber flaahgra projectile attack battle 2 dolphin hd.jpg|Samus battles the creature. Sunchamber solar panel mirror array dolphin hd.jpg|One of the Mirror Arrays in the room. Sunchamber flaahgra returns first time dolphin hd.jpg|The Flaahgra returns after Samus plants the first bomb to it's base. File:Sunchamber_exit.jpg|The Varia Suit is revealed after the creature's defeat. File:Sunchamber_Samus_Power_gets_varia_suit_dolphin_hd.jpg|Energy flows into Samus' Power Suit. Sunchamber Samus gets varia suit 2 dolphin hd.jpg|Samus claims the Varia Suit. Sunchamber flaahgra fountain purified dolphin hd.jpg|Pure water flows from the fountain one last time. Sunchamber flaahgra fountain purified 2 dolphin hd.jpg|The waters of the Chozo Ruins are purified. Deep Chozo Ruins Screenshot (12).png|Chozo Ghosts appear at the chamber. ru:Покои Солнца Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Rooms Category:Chozo Artifacts Category:Boss Rooms